Of Mice And Liars
by SomeKindOfMagic
Summary: Taking place immediately after the events of the season finale the Pretty Little Liars are in some serious trouble. With the mysterious A getting more and more sinister, the liars seek to unravel the biggest mysteries yet. Spencer/Toby are prevalent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this story is going to be written like a script. I'm writing it as a writing exercise and to try my hand at screenwriting. Don't let the different format scare you off though. Scripts can be fun to read too! I promise! It's not going to be in _legit_ screen writing format necessarily because I'm trying to make it a little more interesting and easy to read. Anyways this is my take on what happens after the season finale : D Reviews would be golden 3 **

Int. Rosewood Police Station

Camera pans in slowly, we see **Aria**, **Hanna**, **Emily**, and **Spencer** sitting on a bench, they look shocked.

Close up of **Aria**, we hear her phone vibrating in her pocket, but she ignores it.

* * *

><p>Int. <strong>Ezra's<strong> apartment

**Ezra** is pacing with a phone to his ear, in the background the television is on the news. We can see that they are showing clips from the church.

**Ezra:** Aria, it's me again. I just saw the news. Call me when you get the chance. Ok, thanks. Bye.

* * *

><p>Int. Rosewood Police Station<p>

Camera pans down to **Aria's** hand, which is clasped in **Hannah's**, and pans up to **Hannah's **face. Close up of Hannah, looking confused and scared.

Int. **Lucas's** car

**Lucas**, and **Caleb** are sitting in silence, Lucas is driving. We hear the radio, a little fuzzy, in the background.

**Radio Announcer:** This just in the Rosewood United Methodist Church appears to be the scene of some sort of crime. While police are not able to divulge any information at this time. Witnesses say that local teenagers, Hannah Marin,

**Lucas** and **Caleb** both jump, and reach to turn up the radio. They exchange a surprised, and frightened look.

**Radio Announcer: **Aria Montgomery, and Emily Fields were somehow involved. As long with current person of interest in the murder of Alison Delaurenti's, Spencer Hastings. More on this later, but for right now, enjoy the-

**Caleb **turns off radio.

**Caleb (Looking at Lucas):** Step on it.

**Lucas **nods and presses foot harder on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>Int. Rosewood Police Department<p>

Camera pans away from **Hannah** to **Emily **who is leaning against the wall, eyes closed, but clearly not sleeping.

* * *

><p>Ext. Church<p>

Police cars are still there, but the lights are off, and the crowd is gone. Camera pans in on **Pam Fields** who is talking fervently with a **Police Officer**.

**Pam: **You can't just take my kid in for questioning without telling me! She's a minor!

**Officer: **Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. I'm just here to monitor the situation. If you want to see your daughter you're going to have to go to the Police Station.

**Pam** gives him an angry glare, slings her bag over her shoulder, and walks angrily to her car.

* * *

><p>Int. Rosewood Police Station<p>

Camera pans away from **Emily **and to **Spencer**, who looks the most shocked, and scared out of all of them. She's breathing heavily, and shaking slightly. **Emily** opens her eyes and puts her arms around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Int. Cavanaugh house, dining room<p>

**Toby **is sitting in a hard backed chair, reading a book. We hear the sound of the television coming from the living room, faintly.

**Jenna (Offscreen):** Toby, come in here.

**Toby **closes his eyes slowly and then opens them, he takes a deep breathe.

**Toby: **What do you need Jenna?

**Jenna:** Just come here. You're going to want to see this.

**Toby **sighs, puts his book down, and walks into the living room.

**Toby: **What do you want me to see?

**Jenna:** It looks like Spencer has gotten herself into even more trouble than she was already.

**Toby (annoyed): **What are you talking about Jenna?

**Jenna: **Come see for yourself.

**Jenna **points to the t.v.** Toby **turns to look at it. We see the same news broadcast that was playing at Ezra's apartment. **Toby **intakes a sharp breathe, and starts to walk quickly into the kitchen, grabbing his coat.

Suddenly a hand grabs onto his wrist. It is **Jenna**.

**Jenna:** Where do you think you're going?

**Toby: **Let go of me.

**Jenna: **I asked you where you're going.

**Toby: **Jenna, let go of me now.

**Jenna: **No!

**Toby **pulls his arm away from her, and flings his coat around his shoulders.

**Jenna:** If you walk out that door I'll tell everyone about us! And I'll make sure Spencer is the first one to hear it.

**Toby **pauses, hand on the door handle for about a second, then pushes open the door and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Close up of **Jenna**. She looks shocked, but her expressions slowly changes to fury.

Cut to black

* * *

><p>Theme song<p>

* * *

><p>Int. Rosewood Police Department office<p>

Inside is **Spencer** and an older police office named **Officer Reynolds**

**Reynolds:** Miss Hastings can you please tell me what exactly you were doing at the church tonight?

**Spencer (she appears to be close to tears): **I went back to get my sister's phone, and when I got there Ian was there. He chased me up the bell tower, and tried to push me off! I was hanging onto his ankle about to fall when someone else turned up! They were wearing a black hoodie and I couldn't make them out but I swear they pushed Ian off tower. He was dead! I saw him!

**Reynolds: **So you're saying that an unidentifiable person in a black hoodie somehow knew that you and Mr. Thomas were at the church, and that you somehow did not notice said person until you were dangling from Mr. Thomas's leg about to fall to your death?

**Spencer: **I know that it sounds unlikely but-

**Reynolds: **It sounds more than unlikely! It sounds absolutely ridiculous. Why would Mr. Thomas want to hurt you anyways?

**Spencer:** Because I knew what he did to Alison!

**Reynolds:** Mr. Thomas is not even a person of interest in the case of Alison Dilaurentis! The only evidence against him is what you say! And you have plenty of reasons to want him locked up.

**Spencer (slightly frantic): **What reasons do I have to want him locked up?

**Reynolds: **Your relationship with him, and because him being convicted would save you.

**Spencer: **I have real evidence against him! All my friends have seen it!

**Reynolds: **Miss Hastings I have already heard what your friends have to say, and it's really quite easy to understand why they'd want to support you. But if you care anything at all about your friends you would take them out of this sick game you're playing, because you're going to get them into a lot of trouble.

**Spencer:** So what now? Are you gonna put a ball and chain around my leg like you did to Toby Cavanaugh? Are you going to send me to prison because I was brave enough to tell the truth?

**Reynolds:** Ms. Hastings if you go to jail it's not going to be because you told the truth. It's going to be because you lied.

* * *

><p>Commercial Break<p>

* * *

><p>So tell me what ya think about it. Press the little review box. It won't bite I promise! More will becoming very very soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to people for reviewing : ) Keep it up! Anyways to the person who asked what int. and ext. meant, they mean interior and exterior respectively. It just tells if the people are inside the set or outside of it. So here is chapter 2. This one will be longer. I'm trying to separate the chapters by where the commercial breaks would be so the first one and last one will be the shortest. A'ight here it is then.**

Ext. Rosewood Police Department- Night

Camera closes in on **Aria**, **Hannah**, and **Emily** who are huddled in a group in the parking lot.

**Emily**: How did A get Ian down without anyone noticing?

**Hannah**: Wait, how do we even know that it was A who took Ian down?

**Aria**: Well who else would have done it Hannah? Our _other _friendly neighborhood stalker?

**Hannah (slightly agitated)**: Look, I don't know, maybe Ian's not really dead.

**Aria**: We saw him Hannah! There's no way he wasn't dead.

**Hannah**: Well it was just a theory.

**Emily**: I don't even want to think about that. If Ian's not dead then he's still out there, still watching us.

**Hannah**: Emily, the last thing I need is to be reminded about those videos right now.

**Emily**: Sorry.

There's a somewhat uncomfortable silence and then **Aria's** phone vibrates loudly. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it.

**Hannah** (frightened): Is it A?

**Aria**: No, it's Ezra.

She answers the phone.

**Aria** (sharply): What do you want Ezra

Cut to Int. Ezra's apartment.

**Ezra** is standing, but when he hears **Aria** answer he sits down on the couch, relieved.

**Ezra**: I'm so glad you answered. Are you okay? I was just watching the news. I can't believe it! I tried calling you like ten times to make sure you were alright.

Ext. Police department

**Aria (coldly):** I'm fine.

Int. Ezra's apartment

**Ezra**: What exactly happened?

Ext. Police department

**Aria**: What gives you the right to know?

Int. Ezra's apartment

**Ezra**: Aria I was really worried about you, I think I deserve to know the truth

Ext. Police Department

**Aria**: Yeah so did I.

**Aria** hangs up, and then looks at **Hannah**, and **Emily**.

**Aria**: Apparently this was all on the local news.

**Hannah**: What?

**Aria**: Yeah I guess Ezra was watching the news and it just came on which means-

**Emily (interrupting):** Everyone's seen it.

**Aria**, **Emily**, and **Hannah** all exchange a dark look. A car pulls in next to them, and they turn to look at it. Pam Fields gets out and runs over to the girls.

**Pam**: What happened? Were you taken in for questioning? I swear if they questioned you without me here I don't even know what I'll do.

**Emily**: No mom, they didn't question us, only Spencer.

**Pam**: Well did they tell her parents?

**Aria**, **Emily**, and **Hannah** exchange glances.

**Emily**: I don't know.

* * *

><p>Int. <strong>Melissa's<strong> hospital room

**Melissa** is asleep in her hospital bed. **Peter Hastings** is sitting in a chair next to her bed. **Veronica Hastings** is standing up, and on the phone. She sounds angry.

**Veronica**: Listen, my daughter is in the hospital right now, I can not just get up and leave because Spencer has been called down to the police station again.

Short pause

**Veronica**: Well what bad news is there to tell?

Short Pause

**Veronica**: No, you can and you will tell me on the phone.

Short Pause

**Veronica's** breathe hitches.

**Veronica**: What do you mean she says that Ian is dead but there's no body?

Short Pause

**Veronica**: That's it. This has gone on long enough. I'll be there in five minutes.

**Peter** looks up at **Veronica** questioningly as she grabs her coat.

**Veronica**: I have to go to the police station. New evidence has come up against Spencer. She might be arrested.

* * *

><p>Ext. Police Department<p>

Camera pans in on **Toby** who is running down the parking lot towards **Hannah**, **Aria**, **Emily**, and **Pam**. He stops when he reaches them, out of breathe.

**Toby (to Emily)**: What's going on? Where's Spencer?

**Emily**: She's still inside. They let us go without being questioned but they took her in.

**Toby**: Well is she okay? I mean are you guys all okay?

**Emily**: Yeah, we're (she pauses slightly) we're fine.

**Toby** raises his eyebrows at her, suspicously.

**Emily**: Honestly we have no idea what's going on.

**Hannah**: Em!

**Emily**: Well we don't! We sat there for an hour while police officers swarmed the place, and then they just told us we could go but Spencer couldn't? It just seems suspicous.

**Hannah**: Well yeah but...

She trails off, sighing. Headlights flash in background, and a car pulls up. **Veronica** gets out, and walks over to **Emily**, **Hannah**, **Aria**, **Toby**, and **Pam**.

**Veronica (calmly):** Is Spencer still inside?

**Pam** nods, and **Veronica** walks up to the station, and goes in. The camera follows her. When she gets to the desk **Garret** is waiting for her.

**Veronica**: Can you please tell me where my daughter is?

**Garret**: Right this way Mrs. Hastings.

He leads her down a hallway, and to a door.

**Garret**: Listen, I'm really sorry about all this.

**Veronica** holds up her hand to silence him and then pushes open the door. It slams behind her. Inside **Spencer** is practically sobbing while an unsympathetic **Officer Reynolds** listens to her.

**Spencer**: You have to believe me! I can't think, I can't sleep, I can barely eat! I just feel like he's always watching me!

**Veronica** clears her throat and **Spencer** and **Reynolds** look up at her.

**Spencer**: Mom!

She goes to stand up, apparently about to hug **Veronica**.

**Veronica**: Sit down Spencer.

**Spencer** sits back down, she looks as though she's just been slapped. **Veronica** pulls up a chair from the corner and sits down next to **Spencer**, but does not look at her.

**Veronica**: Officer Reynolds can you please tell me whether or not I heard right when Officer Garret told me that my daughters husband has been killed.

**Reynolds**: Mrs. Hastings there is no evidence to suggest that Mr. Thomas is dead other than your daughter's testimony and given her... previous record that is certainly not enough to go on.

**Spencer**: Mom I swear I saw him!

**Veronica**: Not now Spencer. (To Reynolds) Now can you please tell me what new evidence has been found against my daughter?

**Spencer**: What?

**Reynolds**: We were sent a tip saying the your daughter had an argument with right before she was killed.

**Spencer**: What?

**Veronica**: And who exactly was this tip from?

**Reynolds**: Well we can't technically divulge that information but the tip was close to anonymous. The only signature was a single letter.

**Spencer** (under her breathe): A

**Spencer** looks shocked at her slip up, and **Reynolds** looks at her suspicously.

**Reynolds**: What did you say?

**Spencer**: Nothing. I was just surprised is all.

**Reynolds** continues to look suspicious but turns back to **Veronica**.

**Reynolds**: The tip isn't enough to charge her on, but that and the bracelet could make for some pretty solid evidence later on.

**Veronica**: I expect a full investigation will be in place until my son-in-law is found.

**Reynolds**: You have my word . You two may go now.

**Spencer** and **Veronica** get up, and exit the office. Outside the door **Garret** is waiting.

**Garret**: Ms. Hastings would it be okay if I had a word with Spencer.

**Veronica**: Quickly Garret.

**Garret** pulls **Spencer** into a side hallway.

**Spencer**: What do you want Garret?

**Garret**: I want to warn you. The other officers are saying that you and Toby Cavanaugh might have been accomplices in Alison's death.

**Spencer**: I thought the charges against Toby were dropped.

**Garret**: They were but he's still a person of interest, just like you. It might be a good idea to stay away from him. At least until this all blows over.

**Spencer**: Well I think it might be a good idea for people to stop telling me who I can and can't hang out with!

**Spencer** walks back out, past **Veronica**, not looking at her.

**Veronica (following Spencer):** Spencer! Slow down! We need to talk about this.

**Spencer (turning on her heal and stopping):** About what?

**Veronica**: About how you lied to the police!

**Spencer**: Oh I am so not talking to you right now!

**Spencer** turns back around, and walks out the door. **Veronica** continues to follow her. Once outside the camera focuses on **Aria**, **Hannah**, **Emily**, and **Toby**. **Pam** is gone. The four of them turn and look as **Spencer** and her mom exit the station. **Spencer** spots them and runs over.

**Aria**: Spencer!

**Aria**, **Hannah**, **Emily**, and **Spencer** all embrace. You can tell how scared they are by the looks on their faces. After a minute they break apart, and **Spencer** looks up at **Toby**.

**Spencer**: Hey, how did you know we were here?

**Toby**: I saw it on the news, and I came over right after.

**Spencer**: This was on the news?

**Toby**: Yeah.

**Spencer**: Oh my god.

**Spencer** grabs **Toby's** hand.

**Spencer**: Can I talk to you for a minute?

**Toby**: Yeah, of course.

**Spencer** leads **Toby** a little bit away from the other girls. Their hands are still entwined.

**Spencer**: So I have some not so good news.

**Toby**: What is it?

**Spencer**: Well apparently the police think- they think-

She sighs

**Spencer**: They think that you and I might have been accomplices in Ali's murder.

**Toby**: What? That's crazy! We barely knew each other until a couple weeks ago.

**Spencer**: I know, I know. I'm so sorry Toby. I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to hang with me. I just got you into more trouble.

**Spencer** looks away from **Toby**.

**Toby**: Hey.

**Spencer** looks back at him.

**Toby**: This is not your fault okay? We're gonna figure out how all this happened and then everything will be okay again. Alright?

**Spencer**: Yeah it's just... Toby I was so scared.

**Toby** wraps his arms around **Spencer**, we hear someone clear their throat behind them, and Spencer turns her head around. It's **Veronica**.

**Veronica**: Spencer we need to talk.

**Spencer (untangling herself from Toby and turning to face Veronica):** I don't think there's anything to discuss.

**Veronica**: Spencer there is no way that that body could have been taken down that quickly. Why would you lie to the police about something like that? Especially since you're a suspect in a murder case already!

**Veronica** rounds on **Toby**.

**Veronica**: And what are you doing here? Please don't tell me that you're somehow involved with this. Not that I'd be surprised.

**Toby**: I just came to see what was going on.

**Veronica**: Well good, you came, you saw. You can leave now.

**Spencer**: Mom! Stop it! Toby hasn't done anything wrong!

She turns to **Toby**

**Spencer**: Come on let's go.

**Spencer** grabs **Toby's** hand and they walk towards **Aria**, **Emily**, and **Hannah**.

**Spencer**: Is it okay if I stay at one of your guys's house tonight? I really don't feel like going home.

**Aria**: You're mom doesn't believe you does she?

**Spencer**: No she doesn't.

**Aria**: I'm sorry Spence but my mom wants me alone tonight.

**Hannah**: Mine too.

**Emily**: Mine as well.

**Spencer** sighs.

**Spencer**: Well I guess it's chez moi tonight.

**Toby**: We could go to that motel.

**Hannah**: What motel?

**Spencer** ignores her.

**Spencer**: Uh I wish I could but there's no way my mom would let me, and she'd know that I wasn't going to a friends house tonight.

**Hannah**: What motel?

**Spencer** gives her a look.

**Spencer**: I'll explain later.

**Spencer** looks at **Toby**.

**Spencer**: Walk me home?

**Toby**: Sure.

* * *

><p>Int. <strong>Hannah's<strong> house.

**Hannah** walks into the kitchen, and puts her purse on the table. She sits down in one of the chairs around the bar, and sighs. After a minute she gets up and goes to the fridge and takes a gallon of ice cream out, gets a spoon, sits down and starts eating.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Int. Hannah's house

**Hannah** and **Alison** are standing across from each other, wearing the same clothes they were on the night of **Alison's** murder. They both look furious. There's a carton of ice cream on the table.

**Alison (angrily):** Do you really want to go back to being hefty Hannah?

**Hannah (close to tears):** Alison I just don't want to do it anymore! Why does it matter so much to you anyways?

**Alison**: Because Hannah, if you go back to how you were then you can't be part of our group anymore. We can't have you brining us down.

**Hannah (quietly):** Spencer says that you're trying to keep me down so that I'm scared of you.

**Alison**: Honestly Hannah why are you so stupid? Why would you tell Spencer about this? I told you not to tell anyone!

**Hannah**: Is it true?

**Alison**: Of course not. Spencer is nothing but a liar, and I'm going to make sure she learns her lesson about how lying is very, very bad for you.

**Alison** stalks angrily out the door, slamming it behind her. The camera switches to the outside of the house, and we see her smile evilly as she walks away.

* * *

><p>*End flashback*<p>

Int. Hannah's kitchen

Kitchen is as it was before the flashback.

**Hannah's** phone vibrates. She picks it up, and opens a text.

Poor Hannah, always thinks that she can eat away her fear with food, but don't forget what you're really afraid of. Me. - A.

**Hannah** looks frightened, gets up, and puts the ice cream back into the freezer.

* * *

><p>Int. Emily's kitchen<p>

**Emily** is sitting at the kitchen table.** Pam Fields** is at the stove making two cups of hot chocolate. After a minute she takes the hot chocolate to the table and sits across from **Emily**.

**Pam**: Here drink this. You've had a hard night.

**Emily**: You believe me don't you mom? Ian was there.

**Pam**: Oh honey of course I believe you.

**Emily**: Spencer's parents don't believe her.

**Pam**: Yes well, I've always thought that Veronica Hastings put a little too much stock in her older daughter and that Spencer suffered from it. Don't tell her I said that.

**Emily (with a small laugh)**: I won't.

**Pam**: Emily I- I just want you to know that whatever happens with this situation, if they police decide that they're going to take an interest in you like they did Spencer I'll be on your side no matter what. Whatever you tell me I'll believe you... regarding anything.

**Emily**: Thanks Mom.

**Pam**: Oh honey, you don't need to thank me, that's what I'm here for.

**Emily** and **Pam** smile at each other.

* * *

><p>Int. Aria's room<p>

**Aria** is sitting at her desk. After a second she walks over to her night stand and picks up the book that's signed by **Ezra**. She opens it up and runs her finger over the inscription. The door swings open and she slams the books shut, and throws it back on the night stand. She looks over, it's **Mike**.

**Mike**: I just thought you should know that Mom's staying over night.

**Aria**: Okay thanks for telling me.

**Mike**: Can I come in?

**Aria**: Yeah, sure.

**Mike** walks into the room, and closes the door behind him. He sits down on **Aria's** bed.

**Mike**: You know, when I heard... that Ian was dead, and that you were involved I was scared.

**Aria**: Well I'm fine so you don't have to worry.

**Mike**: No, I wasn't worried that you were hurt. I was worried... I was worried that you'd hurt Ian.

**Aria**: Why would you-

**Mike**: You and your friends are always down at the police station, you're always getting in trouble for something, and you think that I don't hear you whispering but I do. I'm just worried that maybe, maybe your friend Spencer is the one who hurt Alison.

**Aria**: Mike! You know Spencer! She would never do that!

**Mike**: Well then why's she always hanging around Toby Cavanaugh? You guys were so sure that he was the one who killed Alison a couple of months ago!

**Aria**: Mike, Toby never hurt Alison. All the charges have been dropped against him.

**Mike**: Yeah, but everyone still knows he did it!

**Aria**: Listen Mike, you better be nice to Toby, he doesn't have that many people who are.

**Mike**: Just three months ago you were one of those people! What if- what if your friends accidently killed Alison and now they're just pointing the finger at anybody who might seem guilty so that they can get out of it?

**Aria**: Mike!

**Mike**: I'm just- that's what everyone's saying, and everyone's really suspicious of Spencer and I see why. I know that you would never hurt Alison but what if one of your friends did?

**Aria**: None of my friends would ever, ever do that. Understand? Now get out.

**Mike**: But-

**Aria**: I said get out! Now!

**Mike** gets up and walks out the door, gives **Aria** one last dirty look and then slams the door behind him. We see **Aria** flinch at the sound.

* * *

><p>Ext. Spencer's house<p>

**Toby** and **Spencer** are laying down in the grass next to the drive way, holding hands, and talking.

**Toby**: Jenna was really mad when I left.

**Spencer**: I can understand why. Me and my friends blinded her, it's a pretty good reason for her not to want you to see us.

**Toby**: That wasn't why she was mad.

**Spencer** looks at him, but he keeps staring up into the sky.

**Toby**: She's mad because even though I'm pretty sure that she's seeing someone else she still wants to keep me locked up.

**Spencer**: I'm sorry.

**Toby**: There's something you should know... about me and Jenna.

**Spencer**: I know already.

**Toby (turning to look at her):** Oh. Did Emily tell you.

**Spencer**: Um no. (she looks away) To be honest Hannah stole your file from your therapist's office at homecoming and we found out.

**Toby**: Oh.

**Spencer**: I'm really sorry Toby. For all the horrible things we did to you.

**Toby**: You've got to stop saying sorry it's all in the past.

**Spencer**: Sorry.

They both smile a little. Then **Spencer** frowns.

**Spencer**: There's more. The videos that we found-

**Toby**: The ones that Ian made?

**Spencer**: Yeah, I told you that they had videos of me, Aria, Hannah, Emily, and Alison on it, but it also had a video of you... and Jenna.

There's a slight pause.

**Toby**: And did you watch it?

**Spencer**: No, I made the others close the laptop. None of us really want to see that. Especially considering how awful the first couple seconds of it were.

**Toby**: So you don't think I'm a horrible person?

**Spencer**: Of course not. I think it was pretty obvious who was the agressor in all of it.

**Spencer's** phone vibrates and she picks it up. It's a text message from an unknown number. She opens it. **Toby's** looking away.

The text message reads:

Remember when I told you that Toby was a peeping tom? Well my name's not Tom, but guess who's peeping now.- A

Under the text is a picture taken from above of **Spencer** and **Toby** just moments before.

**Spencer** catches her breathe in her throat.

**Toby (surprised):** What?

**Spencer**: Someone's watching us.

She shows him the message.

**Toby's** eyes widen. He motions for them to go into **Spencer's** house.

* * *

><p>Int. Spencer's living room<p>

**Toby**: Spencer, that's the second time that you've gotten a message from someone named A around me. You can't keep pretending like you have no idea what it is.

**Spencer** looks away.

**Spencer**: We promised we wouldn't tell anybody.

She pauses.

**Spencer**: But you have a right to know.

**Toby**: A right to know what?

**Spencer**: It all started the week that Aria got home from Iceland (her voice starts to trail off as she continues talking, as she talks the camera pulls back and out the window) Melissa had just brought her old fiance Wren home to meet the family. He was the first of Melissa's boyfriends that I actually liked...

As the camera passes through the window to the outside we can no longer hear **Spencer's** voice but we can still see her and **Toby** and the couch. The camera continues to pull back until it comes to a just behind a tree. We see a person's arm snake out and take a picture of the two of them, and then the screen goes black.

* * *

><p>Commercial break<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So that would be the next fifteen minutes or so in the episode. Tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So just so you know, I'm not going to be bolding the character names anymore except for the first time they appear in a certain section. It's way too much of a hassle. Also, I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I've been busy with my 100000000000 AP tests, SATs, and ACTs so it's been a fun couple of weeks. Plus I was in PLL mood because of the new promo so I decided it was about time to update. As always reading and reviewing would be glorious. XOXO**

Ext. Rosewood High School: Day

**Hannah, Aria and Spencer** are all sitting on the steps of the high school. As people walk by them they stare, but the girls are too busy whispering among themselves to notice too much.

Hannah: So the police really didn't believe you?

Spencer: No, but I don't see why that would be such a surprise. In case you haven't noticed once they come to a conclusion they're pretty unwilling to change their minds.

Aria: Yeah, just look at Toby

There's a slight pause in the conversation as Hannah nods in agreement. Spencer bites her lip, considering something.

Spencer: Guys there's something I need to tell you... about Toby.

Hannah, Aria, and Emily look surprised.

Aria: Yeah?

Spencer: It's about Toby and... and A.

Hannah: Oh my god, Toby's not A is he?

Spencer: Oh course not Hannah. It's just, I kinda told him about A and us and the messages last night.

Aria and Hannah: What?

Spencer: I know we promised we wouldn't, but when we were at that motel-

Hannah: Oh yeah, what was up with that anyways?

Aria: Hannah shush.

Spencer: When we were at the motel I got a note from A and Toby saw it, and then last night I got a text from A, and Toby saw that too. I mean he was already suspicious, and I don't know, I guess that I thought he had a right to know. And you know, I trust him and I wanted to tell him.

Aria: But Spencer this is _such _a big deal.

Spencer: Well you told Fitz about The Jenna Thing, and that's a big deal too.

Aria: That's different. I've been with Ezra a lot longer than you've been with Toby, and we know each other better.

Spencer (angrily): How do you know that? Anyways what's done is done, and I wouldn't take it back if I could.

Hannah: He would have found out anyways, and Toby's proven that he's trustworthy... unlike some people.

She looks away angrily.

Spencer: Thanks Hannah.

Spencer stands up, and brushes off her pants.

Spencer: I'm gonna get to class and try and finish up some last minute work. I'll see you guys later.

Spencer walks into the building.

Aria: You don't seriously think that this is okay do you? I thought we swore we wouldn't tell anyone about A.

Hannah: Listen Aria, we're sure that Toby's innocent, and Spencer and Emily both really trust him. Wouldn't you tell Ezra if you could?

Aria: I already said, that's different.

Hannah (noticing a boy looking at them): If you wanted to stare at me you could have just recorded the news last night.

The boy looks away and Hannah turns back to Aria.

Hannah: It's not different. And even if it is, it's different on the side that Toby has a right to know, and Fitz doesn't. I know you want to think that what you and Fitz have is special, and maybe it is, but that doesn't mean that you can just put down Toby.

Hannah stands up and slings her bag over her shoulder.

Hannah: I have some work to do too, but listen, don't worry about it okay? Toby won't tell anyone.

Hannah walks into the building. Aria looks slightly shocked.

* * *

><p>Ext. Rosewood Public School<p>

It's later in the afternoon, and kids are just getting out of school. **Spencer, Hannah, and Aria** are standing outside waiting for **Emily** to pick them up. There is clearly a little bit of tension between Spencer and Aria but it's not too tangible.

Hannah: So why didn't Emily come to school again?

Aria: Her mom let her stay home so they could spend some time together.

Hannah: So the whole, lesbian issue has boiled over?

Aria: Seems like it.

Spencer: I doubt Mrs. Fields is completely over it. She's probably just realized that there are much worse things to be concerned about. And it's nice that she's, you know, stick up for her daughter no matter what.

Aria: You know Spence your mom doesn't think you did it. She's said that over and over again.

Spencer: I know, but she also won't believe me about Ian, and that makes it hard to feel good just because she doesn't think that I murdered my friend.

We hear a car horn honk, and the girls look over to see Emily pulling up to the curb. All three girls get into the car, Spencer in the front seat, and Aria and Hannah in the back.

Hannah: How was bonding time?

Emily: It was good, it was nice to be able to talk to my mom normally again.

Spencer: So she's starting to accept you?

Emily: Yeah, at least I think so.

Spencer: Good.

Emily: So how was school?

Hannah: There was a _lot _of unwanted attention.

Emily: Yeah I figured there would be. Anything weird happen?

Spencer: Other than Roger Clipper running out of Chemistry screaming about worms in his solution, no.

Emily: So no "A" messages?

Aria: No, but Spencer has some news about A, and who knows about her... or him.

Spencer gives Aria a cold look.

Emily: Fill me in?

Spencer: I told Toby about A.

Emily: Oh? That's all?

Spencer: Told you she wouldn't care.

Aria: You don't think that this is a very bad idea?

Emily: No. I like Toby, and I trust him. Speaking of which, can you ask him to come over to my house tonight Spence?

Spencer: I don't know if I'll be able to see him. My parents have got me on 24 hour surveillance, but I can give you his new number and you can text him.

Emily: Alright, thanks.

* * *

><p>Int. Emily's room: dusk<p>

**Emily** is sitting on the bed in her room, flipping through a magazine. We hear a knock on the door.

Emily: Come in.

The door swings open, and **Toby** enters the room, closing the door behind him.

Toby: Hey, got your text. What's up?

Emily: So Spencer told you about A?

Toby: Yeah, what-

Emily: Well my parents want to move to Texas, but I don't want to go. And not just for the typical reasons. I'm really scared of having to face A by myself.

Toby sits down backwards in Emily's desk chair.

Toby: I'm sorry. That's really unfair. But what do you want me to do about it?

Emily: Your Uncle is the realtor. Could you like talk to him or something?

Toby: My Uncle? You mean Chris? He's Jenna's Uncle not mine.

Emily: Well I don't think Jenna would be completely into helping me. Obviously. So you're my only hope.

Toby: Jenna's family and mine don't exactly get along.

Emily: Isn't there anything that you can do? I'm sorry I know I'm asking a lot it's just-

Toby: Listen Emily, when all this started you were the only one who believed me about anything. I owe you. I'm not sure if I can do anything but I'll try.

Emily: Thank you. And you know, you don't owe me anything.

Toby: Yes. I do.

Toby gets up to leave. When he reaches the door he turns back around.

Toby: See you later Emily.

Emily: Bye Toby.

Camera pans back to Emily. She's smiling, but then her cell phone beeps. Her face falls. She opens the phone

Message: Poor Toby, first you ask him to steal Jenna's phone, and now her Uncle. She's gonna be angry. And we all know how Jenna gets when she's angry.

Emily looks distraught.

*Commercial Break*

**A/N- Tell me whatcha think. And sorry again for the wait!**


End file.
